


MY TURN

by VinnRockbell



Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Marriage Proposal, day 1 the proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: It is always Tetsurou who takes the first steps, like when he spoke to me for the first time or when he asked me to have a date, but this time I will be the one who surprises him
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	MY TURN

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the HQWW, DAY 1 - THE PROPOSAL: The initial question that starts it all!  
> From here to Sunday 3 you will have a whole week of Kurotsuki, I hope you enjoy it.

It is always he who takes the first steps in everything, for example when he spoke to me the first time ...

  
Kuroo-san and I have already met before, exactly it was during Golden Week. He gave me an annoying smile which I did not know but could not stop thinking about. And here he was now, in the training camps before the interscholastic. We had traveled to Saitama for the weekend.

  
The training matches were hard and as far as I could I escaped from free training to go shower and sleep, but one forgetfulness made you and Bokuto convince me to practice blocking together. I felt angry at that moment, you managed to bother me with the harsh reality and that was what made me enter that gym that I would not leave the following evenings. A few weeks later before we faced Shiratorizawa to reach the nationals we had training again and you stopped me before getting on the bus that would take us back to Sendai and asked for my number. You apologized that it was just so you wouldn't lose the touch. That brought me a slight smile and I accepted.

  
It was also he who took the first step when we started dating ...

  
It was after the dumpster battle, I still remember when you came to congratulate me on the victory and took the opportunity to declare yourself. As always on an occasion like that, you wanted to look like a great senpai.

  
"This may have ended here for us, the Nekoma. But for us, Tsukki..." You looked at me intently and squeezed my hand. "Let's go out together."  
I laughed, we were covered in sweat and tired and you still did that, it seemed so pathetic ... But I still nodded.

  
But it is now when I, Tsukishima Kei take a step in front of you. I think as I open once more the red polyester box where a silver ring lies. Kuroo and I had been living together under the same roof for a year, now I had moved to Tokyo to attend university. I am first in paleontology and he is in third in teaching. I thank our friends Bokuto and Akaashi, who are entertaining him while I finish preparing things for the moment of the request.

  
I had everything in mind, nothing could go wrong. A walk through our favorite places in Tokyo to end with dinner in a great restaurant. The rest could be simple, but for me it was a world. I have always had a great complex to be shy, I have always fled from many situations, but there was Kuroo to give me the necessary strength to face them.

  
Once dressed in a long-sleeved beige turtleneck shirt, gray jeans, shoes and a gray jacket, I keep the box with the ring inside the pockets. I hit my cheeks hard on the nerves and smirked. I check that I have everything I need and I leave opening the door determined.

  
Bokuto and Akaashi were in a Karaoke room together with Kuroo just as we had been, adjusting my jacket I open the door and greet them. I receive a kiss on the lips from Kuroo and they shook their hands. God I wanted to laugh at the face they have, it shows that they do not know how to hide the secret, especially Bokuto. The laughter from my lips catches Kuroo's attention.

  
***

"What is that I hear?" Oh, if Kei's angelic laughter, the one I rarely manage to get out of him, although every time he does it, I fall in love ... wait, Kuroo, stop! - Those thoughts that make you sweat cold. _It can not be true?_ _Has him somehow found out about my intentions?_ I look at Bokuto and his partner looking for any sign that confirms it but I can't find it, I sighed calmly and stroked my hair pulling it back.

I'm really nervous about asking Tsukki to marry me. He is a cut person who prefers discreet things but my plan was not at all something that Kei would be happy with, quite the contrary. I hope he gets nervous and shows me his blush, I'm sure he may even get pissed off, I laugh to myself at the thought.

  
Tsukki was very insistent on leaving the premise, I could not allow that. I need the afternoon to fall and take him to the place where I planned to make my proposal. I noticed Bokuto's hand on my shoulder and he reassured me saying to follow him, that finally everything will go as I want. That surprised me. Bokuto was always a clueless person, he only knew one thing and it was talking about volleyball but somehow I saw that I could trust his words, so I gave up leaving the premise.

  
I was surprised by the path we were taking, all were places that had somehow had to do with our relationship. I looked at Bokuto who only widened his smile. I squeezed Kei's hand even more, he looked at me worried. "Everything okay, Tetsu?" He gave me a smile and caressed my hand, that cleared all the doubts and I returned the smile. "All right." My response brightened Kei's smile even more and that inflated my heart.

We had finally reached the Tokyo tower. Is the first place that I brought Kei after inviting him to practice with us, I wanted to joke about what his senpais always said about the transmission towers, I still remember the blow he gave me in the forearm. Tsukki was going to keep walking but I pulled his hand and guided him closer to the tower.

  
***

I look towards Akaashi. "What is happening, why was Kuroo doing that?" I try to find an answer in his gaze when I only received a "Tsukki, let yourself go!" As an answer from my friend.

I put my hands to my face when I see Kuroo kneel on the floor and look for something inside his jacket. "It can't be ..." I murmured once he opened the box and I saw the ring inside. Kuroo raises his head, I could read a clear '¿eh ?! ’on his face. I put my hand in my pocket and show him the box. "This is really unfair, Tetsurou ..." He quickly got up laughing.

  
"So this is a yes, I do?" He ask's and I nodded as we put on the ring while our friends and total strangers applauded us, cheered for a kiss, which I'm embarrassed to do even so stroked Kuroo's face and shook him. I kissed him, everyone congratulates us.

  
When we parted, we looked totally red and laughed, I really love Tetsurou and it has made me really happy that we both had the same idea.


End file.
